


Forget-Me-Not, Love

by humancorn



Series: Things You Said When... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassed Daichi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sarcastic Suga, Self Confidence Issues, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unbeta-ed, daisuga - Freeform, use of the word idiot but as a term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: DaiSuga + things you said while driving





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Fic, cross posted on Tumblr. Forgive me for this awful warm-up writing practice.

Everything was perfect, but Daichi, well, he was still nervous. With a small bouquet of forget-me-not’s, a tin of chocolates, and a blanket all tucked away in the back seat, the tiny box that sat in the front, right pocket of his jeans felt like a weight the size of the world. He let out a small puff of breath as he pulled up to their shared apartment and he looked over to see Suga, already out the door and halfway to the car and Daichi’s chest swelled with a mixture of dread and happiness.   
  
  
It wasn’t like he wasn’t ready, gods, he didn’t think he could ever  _be_ more ready. But...what if Suga...what if he said no? He deserved to much more, so much better --   
  
“Daichi,” Suga smiled as he stepped into the car and Daichi smiled right back, but a cold sweat had broken out over the back of his neck and he felt like he was dying, “I’m really excited, let’s get going!”

Ten minutes later, Suga noticed. “Hey, Dai-chan?”

Daichi answered with a small hum, to tell his boyfriend he was listening. Only twenty minutes left to go until they got to the park. 

“You look nervous.” Suga said, concerned. Daichi smiled, and tried to laugh but halfway through his voice cracked and he froze and fell silent. His boyfriend chuckled at him, smiling, but Daichi refused to look back at him.

“Why, Daichi Sawamura, it sounds to me like you’re hiding something.”

Daichi’s blood ran cold and he frowned, “Of course not,”

“But Dai-chan, you’re trembling and stuttering and acting like an overall mess,” Suga inched closer, as close as the seperated car seats would allow and placed a hand on Daichi’s thigh, “It’s adorable, to say the least. It’s almost like...you’re planning something super romantic for a  _reason_.” Suga narrowed his eyes and Daichi would swear his heart stopped at that moment.

“Suga? Could you...I mean. Um. Yes, but. I don’t know? It’s just...I...” Daichi sputtered, pinpricks of pink welling up in his cheeks.

“Yes, sweetie, what is it?”

“Will you...Would you...” OH GODS, was he really doing this  _now_ , “Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?”

He glanced over, gauging his lover’s reaction. The shock, the stark realization, the frown, all of which Daichi had expected were...absent. Sugawara wore a small, knowing smile, like he’d known all along.

 _“Of course, you overwhelmingly cute idiot.”_  


End file.
